Compagnon
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: John veut quelque chose. Mais Sherlock ne veut pas. Alors John décide d'utiliser les grands moyens… OS basé sur un dialogue entre John/Sherlock


**Auteur:** Hakiru-chan

**Disclamers:** Tous les personnages appartiennent corps et âmes à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et aux producteurs de la géniale série de BBC.

**Résumé :** John veut quelque chose. Mais Sherlock ne veut pas. Alors John décide d'utiliser les grands moyens…

**Blabla :** Deuxième fanfiction sur Sherlock, beaucoup plus joyeuse celle-ci. Je l'avoue, c'est un petit texte qui me trottait dans la tête, sans prétention, donc ne vous attendez pas à un super scénario ! Ce texte a juste pour but de faire sourire et d'imaginer nos deux amis dans une situation cocasse.

Mais bon, je vous le fais partager, en espérant que cela vous plaira ! Si vous voyez fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, n'hésitez pas à le signaler. Je précise aussi qu'il n'y a pas d'actions, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction basée uniquement sur un dialogue alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

« Non. »

« Mais Sherlock ! »

« J'ai dit non, John. »

« Tu es vraiment sans cœur. Sherlock… »

« Pas la peine faire cette tête. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le simple mot _non_, John ? Tu n'es pas si stupide quand même.»

« Si stu.. ? Hum, ok, mais pourquoi, alors ? »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de laisser une stupide bestiole - qui ne ferait que baver, aboyer, puer, manger, grogner - occuper mon espace de travail. C'est tout. »

« Mais Sherlock, c'est mon rêve ! »

« De vivre avec _ça_ ? Et bien c'est ton problème. »

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien ! »

« Et donc ? Tu sais que tu viens d'exprimer ton souhait par deux fois et que ça ne m'avance pas de t'entendre te répéter ? »

« Ok. Hum, et si je te dis pourquoi j'en ai envie, ça t'avancerait ? »

« Pas sûr, mais tu peux toujours essayer. »

« Tu es désespérant… Bon. J'ai besoin d'un compagnon. »

« … »

« Non, Sherlock, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Pas un..hum.. une relation _sentimentale_. J'ai juste besoin d'une présence, d'un compagnon, de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Non et tu sais bien que je déteste cette expression. »

« J'ai besoin d'un compagnon fidèle, qui m'accueille quand je rentre, qui me montre de l'affection, qui me permette d'oublier un peu mes problèmes en allant me promener avec. Bref, un chien c'est idéal pour ça. »

« Mais John. Tu m'as moi ? Je suis le plus fidèle des compagnons et, tiens toi bien, je suis propre donc pas besoin de me sortir pour les besoins naturels. Que demandes-tu de plus ? »

« Tu me fatigues, parfois. C'est fou comme tu n'arrives pas à comprendre les choses les plus simples. »

« Quoi ? Je comprends que tu as besoin de vivre avec quelqu'un, que tu ne peux pas vivre seul sinon tu retombes dans tes vieux démons causés par la guerre, comme ta jambe, ton épaule et ton état moral déplorable. Je te connais, John. Et je sais ce dont tu as besoin. L'inactivité et la passivité n'ont pas leur place dans mon monde et c'est pour ça que tu aimes vivre avec moi. De plus, tu es injuste je t'accueille toujours quand je rentre enfin, techniquement, je le ferais, mais nous rentrons la plupart du temps ensemble. Quant à cette histoire d'affection… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne peux pas t'en passer ? »

« De quoi ? De … l'affection ? Si, mais, mais… Arrête de m'embrouiller ! J'essaye de te convaincre d'avoir un chien et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est me psychanalyser !»

« Mais pas besoin de chien, puisque tu m'as, _moi_ ! »

« … »

« Quoi, est-ce que tu es en train de bouder, John ? »

« Non, je réfléchis. »

« Oh, miracle. »

« Très drôle, Sherlock Holmes. Donc, tu es mon compagnon ? »

« Hum, oui, en quelque sorte, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas ton chien, si c'est ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire. »

« Non, non. Mais donc, techniquement, tu es censé m'apporter tout ce qu'un _compagnon à quatre pattes _pourrait m'apporter, c'est ça ? Et je peux reporter mon besoin d'affection sur toi ? »

« Hum, dans une certaine mesure, je suppose, oui. John ? »

« Alors, ça ne te dérange pas si je te caresse ? »

« Si tu me.. quoi ? John, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Si je te caresse les cheveux, ou la nuque, ou le ventre, ou tout autre partie du corps, étant donné que c'est ce que je ferais à mon _compagnon_ si j'en avais un. »

« ... »

« Et si je te fais des câlins comme ça, n'importe quand, ou quand je suis heureux, ça ne pose pas de problème, alors ? »

« … »

« Et si … Oh, Sherlock, ça va pas ? Tu es tout rouge..»

« Ok. _Tuasgagné_. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? »

« Bon sang, John, descends de _mon_ canapé, range _tes_ mains et éloigne ce visage dont le sourire m'agace déjà profondément. Je vais réfléchir. »

« Réfléchir ? »

« Oui, à propos de ton stupide cabot. »

« Eh bien, deux stupides et un génie dans l'appartement, ça rééquilibrera peut-être les choses, non ? »

« Très drôle, John Watson. »

« … »

« Je te préviens, si ce chien nuit à ma concentration, mon travail ou encore mes capacités mentales, je teste sur lui ce nouvel acide inconnu dont j'ai besoin de connaître les propriétés. »

Finalement, John Watson finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Sherlock Holmes quand il y mettait du sien. Mais cela ne l'aurait sûrement pas dérangé de donner un peu plus de sa personne cette fois-là…

* * *

Coups de coeur et coups de gueule, vous savez où ça se passe ;)

Je ne mords pas et les reviews sont toujours appréciées !

A bientôt !


End file.
